


一场由煤炭引发的血案

by Anonymous



Series: 俄美总统关于煤炭不得不说的故事 [1]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 前情提要：200X年，俄总统把一批事先预定给美国的煤炭调走救急。
Relationships: George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin
Series: 俄美总统关于煤炭不得不说的故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830070
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	一场由煤炭引发的血案

有句话他一直听说过：要想制服一个俄国人，除非彻底将他打垮，否则他绝不会投降。这句话，是他那曾在冷战的谈判桌上与米哈伊尔·戈尔巴乔夫谈笑风生的父亲所告诉他的，而他多年来一直未能亲身领悟它的真谛，直到他认识了一个俄国人。

还是极其难搞的一个。

弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇就是这句话活生生的例子。他一直以来，他让乔治多么头疼。就不说那愚蠢的丹·伊文思事件了（弗拉基米尔曾试图用丰厚报酬引诱美国商务部长伊文思，末了还问乔治“如果我把伊文思安排在一个重要职位上，会对你有帮助吗？”）单说他那喋喋不休的对美国民主制度的嘲讽，就令他每每火冒三丈，恨不得越过桌子去打他一顿，如果不是顾忌他那KGB的背景。但话说回来，乔治又始终对他抱有好感，相信自己曾在他的眼睛里看到了他的灵魂，如约旦河水般澄净清澈。因此这耿耿于怀的愤懑中又掺杂了那么些微妙的爱恨糊涂的意味。

正是因为由此种种，眼前的这一幕才显得如此珍贵：弗拉基米尔站在他面前，神色踟躇，小心翼翼。这可是个稀罕风景。

“你好，弗拉基米尔。”乔治说，无论如何，不能失了作为东道主的风度，“有什么事？”

“我，嗯，”弗拉基米尔试着讲英语。他的英文口音很奇怪，但并不难听，有种异样的柔软。往常乔治往往给这柔软欺骗了，今天他可不会，“是这样的……”

从他磕磕绊绊的英语中，乔治勉强听懂了他的意思：原来，有一批事先签好单子准备卖给美国的煤炭，被他紧急调去救俄罗斯国内天然气短缺的急了。他此番是来向他的好朋友兼买家，乔治，赔罪的。“这个嘛，”乔治慢条斯理地说，“这很难办，但也很好办。”

弗拉基米尔露出茫然的表情。

乔治四下看了看，确保无人之后，才低下头凑到他耳边，说：“这要看你能给我什么了。”他一边说，一边把手搂到了他腰上。

弗拉基米尔猛地抬起头来，张开了嘴，有可能是他不知道该如何用英语表达他的怒火，也有可能是他因为太过震惊而无法言语。乔治耸耸肩膀：“就这么简单。你如果不愿，就请回吧。我们自会在谈判桌上再见。”

弗拉基米尔猛烈地摇了摇头：“不，别…”他站在那里，咬着牙，反复地闭上眼睛又睁开。他没有选择，从他走上这个位子起，他肩负的就不只是他一个人的生死。

他必须这么做。

“我答应你，”他涩声道，“只是，请给我几分钟……”

等待弗拉基米尔进屋的这几分钟是十分有趣的。乔治选择了那间半圆形的、曾被弗拉基米尔称赞“漂亮”的办公室，缘由不外乎如此：他要令给那位俄国人的记忆打上一个难以磨灭的烙印。

他透过窗帘的缝隙看着白宫外的绿草如茵，继续等待着，那一天的回忆又翩然而至：弗拉基米尔走进这间办公室，看见阳光透过大窗户直射而入，整个房间沐浴在金色的光雾中，眼里的惊叹一览无余。阳光在他眼中化作金色的光斑，而他的头发仿佛熔化的金子。

终于，门开了。俄国人朝他走来，低垂着目光。他穿着剪裁得体的西服，打着板板整整的领带，胸前别着一枚俄罗斯国旗图案的胸针，整个人显得优雅清俊。门掩上了，窗帘也拉得严丝合缝，阴影里，乔治看到那双眼的睫毛在不停颤动着。

终于，弗拉基米尔像是下定决心一般，笔直地跪了下去。乔治对于俄国人的永不投降再次有了一个振聋发聩的认知：即便跪着的时候，他的背也是挺直的。弗拉基米尔接着伸手，想要去解开他的裤链。

他的手还没碰到拉链，乔治已经冷冷地发话了：“谁准你用手的？”

弗拉基米尔愣了一下，抬头看着他，随即垂下手，慢慢地凑了过去，颤抖着用嘴咬住了拉链，一点点往下扯。他咬得很笨拙，很吃力，足足有三分钟才解开拉链，但乔治从中得到了极大满足。他握住自己高高挺立的那话儿，掰过弗拉基米尔的下颌，强迫他张开嘴，猛地插了进去。

这一下几乎顶到喉咙口，弗拉基米尔呛咳着，眼泪都差点冒出来。他本能地想要退开，可脑后那只揪着他金发的手将他不断向前按，他被迫开始努力地舔，直到舌头生疼。口中那股咸腥气令他想要呕吐。乔治就这样在他口中冲撞起来。让他更为难过的，是他感到涎水逐渐从无法合拢的口中流出，滴落在考究的西服上。他一向爱整洁，受不了这样邋邋遢遢的。

终于，乔治在他口中释放了。弗拉基米尔终于忍不住干呕起来，液体一滴滴落在地板上。“给我吞下去。”美国总统命令道，他的手将他的头发扯得生疼。弗拉基米尔艰难地照做了，强迫自己吞咽下去，但仍有咽不下的，顺着唇角流了下来。他连连咳嗽，手忙脚乱地擦拭着，却只弄得更加狼狈。

乔治看着他的模样，心中忽然有一丝刺痛。他是了解弗拉基米尔的，明白他的骄傲和担当，深知他是宁肯被杀死都不会被收买的人。他的理解是他们友谊的基石，可如今他却在这里残酷地践踏他的自尊——为了什么？为了两国之间根深蒂固的介怀？为了所谓的虚无缥缈的意识形态？

他摇摇头，挥开那些念头，把弗拉基米尔拉到面前。俄国人眼睛里有藏得很深的惊惶，还有一丝微不可查的悲伤，像在哀悼什么。乔治把手从他外套上抚过，接着剥去了他的长裤与鞋袜。扒光一个严肃的俄国人是极其享受的过程：弗拉基米尔显然有些害羞，不肯直视他的目光。这青涩的反应令乔治更加陶醉了。至于上衣——“看在我们是朋友的份上，”他拍拍弗拉基米尔的脸颊，“我愿意允许你保留一丝体面。”

弗拉基米尔表达感激的方式只是抿起嘴角，将脸转向一边。他那倔强的模样又一次激怒了乔治：他恨死了俄国人永不投降的秉性，亦如他憎恨那个国家一样。那是个怎样的民族？每每被打垮到谷底，趴在废墟里，也总能再次崛起。曾经美国人以为可以顺利将苏联的遗产挫骨扬灰，可是看看他面前的人，他也是个苏联的遗产，可他站得比谁都要坚定顽强。

抱着这样的恨，这样的不解，乔治将他仰面推到办公桌上，褪下自己的衣物，猛地将自己捅了进去。

火热的巨物毫无预警地挤了进来，几乎将他撕成两半。弗拉基米尔疼得眼前一阵发黑，冷汗瞬间淌了下来。他不得不用力咬住衣袖，来咽下将要冲口而出的带着哭腔的呜咽。实在是太痛了。他好想逃离再找个地方躲起来。他隐约地这么做了，可伴随着一声寒冷的嗤笑，一只铁箍似的手掐住了他的腰，将他拖了回来。于此同时那根东西开始在体内横冲直撞，每一下都让滚烫的疼痛在体内蔓延开来。他硬撑着，很快就要失去意识……

乔治握住他的双肩，粗暴地将他摇醒了。弗拉基米尔慢慢睁开眼睛。从这个角度，他正好能看清自己是如何被残忍地完全打开，并为人刀俎的。他顿时痛不欲生地又闭上了眼睛，同时试图合拢双腿。“KGB还会怕羞？”乔治在他耳边低沉笑道。羞辱化作一阵红晕，在弗拉基米尔苍白的皮肤上蔓延开来。

前所未有的成就感像风暴般席卷乔治的心头——他终于彻底征服了这个男人，就如同合众国征服最后的苏联帝国一样。那一刻，身为美利坚人的乔治，感到无上的荣光与自豪深深摇撼着他的心。他按住俄国人顺从的躯体——惊异于他摸上去是那样柔软——在他体内大开大合地冲刺起来。弗拉基米尔的手无力地掐着桌沿，汗水在桌面上留下浅浅的痕迹。乔治会故意停下来，羞辱他一两句，就为了看弗拉基米尔羞愤难耐的表情。他蹙着眉、咬着唇，目光有些哀伤，同时浑身会泛起淡淡的粉色。他的身体被撑开到了极限，竟然还没流血。

弗拉基米尔半阖着双眼，睫毛早就有些湿润了。忽然间，他像被咬了一口似的惊跳起来。

“怎么了？”乔治不满道。他粗暴地把人按了回去，在他胸前红透的乳尖上揪了一把，残忍地以指甲刮过细嫩的表面。俄国人抖得那么厉害，浑身都快痉挛了，颤着嗓子问道：“乔治，监控……关了吗？”

乔治顺着他的目光方向望去，发现了那个让弗拉基米尔惊惧不已的东西：墙壁与天花板夹角处的摄像头。

他的嘴角慢慢弯起了一个弧度。“怎么，你担心它？”他恶劣地道，“别担心，又不是说我会把录像带复制一份，寄给塔斯社。”

他的话让弗拉基米尔浑身都在发抖。他的双眼里头一次露出了哀求的神情：“乔治……”嗓音沙哑着，透着绝望。

“你有什么好害怕的？”乔治故作不解，“你在KGB的时候，不该是什么都做过了吗？还是我低估了你呀，瓦洛佳？”

这个他们头一次见面时弗拉基米尔要求他以此呼唤他的昵称，在这一刻起到了石破天惊的效果。这个俄国人，仍然潮红着面颊，头发凌乱着，挣扎着想要起身。乔治判断他是真的想要再次跪到地上求他。出于一种不知打哪来的怜悯，他阻止了弗拉基米尔这一企图。

“乔治，”弗拉基米尔的声音低低的，“求求你……”

“乖，你让我开心些，我就不把监控外传。”乔治凑到他耳边说。

弗拉基米尔愣了一下，接着说：“我，我不明白……”

这下乔治是真的在怜悯他了。“我也累了，”他拍拍胸脯，“你坐上来自己动如何？”

俄国人用迷茫的蓝色眼睛看着他，乔治几乎要叹气了。他不得不用上了一些如果给他的父亲看到会挨一通骂的手势。突然间，弗拉基米尔明白了过来，脸红了。

乔治把自己从他身体里抽出来，俄国人猝不及防地呜咽了一声。被蹂躏得太厉害的身体依旧无法完全阖上。乔治坐到办公桌上，大方地拍了拍自己下腹，示意道：“上来吧。”

弗拉基米尔显得很是忸怩，只见他慢腾腾地蹭着下了桌子——落地的时候双脚软了一下——再挪到乔治面前，直勾勾盯着他那家伙，好像这辈子没见过一根似的。乔治不耐烦了，拉着他的胳膊拽了一把：“你想等到什么时候？”

弗拉基米尔咬住了嘴唇，用手撑住身体，爬了上来。乔治则好整以暇地欣赏他优美的体态，那轮廓流畅而利落，不像是一个久坐办公室的人能有的。俄国人分开双膝，跪坐在他面前，接着用颤抖着手握住他那家伙，对准自己身后，慢慢地坐了下去。

乔治干脆地握住他的腰，狠狠往上一顶，直接进到了最深处。弗拉基米尔沙哑地叫了一声，又猛地咬住了嘴唇，把那喊声给咽了回去。乔治放开了手，势必要让他自己动不可。只见他犹豫着抬起腰，又慢慢地坐回去，不知刺到了哪一点，他浑身战栗了一下，发出呜咽似的呻吟。

那声音让乔治的心都化了。忽然间，俄国人哆嗦了一下，他那话儿就这么滑出了他体内。弗拉基米尔呆呆地看着，不知所措。

乔治的好兴致给搅乱了大半：“你是有多笨，连这都不会？”他从桌子上下来，把俄国人推在桌上，压着他的双腿，狠狠捅进他柔软的身体里，随即开始了残忍的挞伐，每一下都又深又狠，像是想把他撕碎一般。弗拉基米尔起先还能感到渺茫的一丝快感，随后就只是痛。他快把衣袖都咬碎了。美国人发狠似的干着他。弗拉基米尔始终大睁着眼睛，麻木地数着天花板的纹理。

“连被干都不会，你还有什么是会的？治理国家？可我也没见俄罗斯好到哪里去。”乔治嘲弄道，“俄罗斯人如果得知他们有你这样的总统，该会多悲哀、多羞耻啊？为了一点煤炭就委身于人。”

弗拉基米尔忽然浑身颤抖了一下，颤抖得那么厉害，好像马上就要碎掉似的。他茫然地抬眼，正好看到衣襟上那枚胸针的颜色：飘扬的红、白、蓝三色旗帜，是他的血液，也是他的祖国的颜色。他怔怔地望着它，一滴眼泪从眼眶里滚了下来，然后又是一滴。

美国人扳过他的下颌，势必要看清这一幕。弗拉基米尔缓慢地哽咽着、抽噎着，终至泪流满面。

乔治心中狠狠颤抖着：这是弗拉基米尔第一次在他面前流泪。有那么一瞬，他反思自己是否做得太过火了。他在拿那人最心爱的东西伤害他，他在活活撕碎他的心。但是很快，往昔那些龃龉占了上风，他强迫自己不去想那些，而是专注地干他。他掐了掐俄国人的臀部，手感并没有多好，但总归不至于一点肉都没有。他深深望向弗拉基米尔的时候，发现他神情恍惚，若有所思。

只有上帝知道，弗拉基米尔在想谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫，他的KGB同窗兼好友。在这一刻，遥远的记忆忽然回溯了：那是当年在情报学院，他与谢廖沙不得不学习某些难以启齿的内容时的事情。彼时，谢廖沙对他温柔有加，处处顾及着他的感受，甚至会亲吻他的额头来缓解他的紧张。他们从未真正发展到那一步，但……

“在想什么呢？”乔治又在摇晃他，这一摇，又摇下了几滴泪。他是多么想谢廖什卡啊！他甚至想不起上一次有人如此温柔地对待他是什么时候的事情了。美国人那家伙依旧在体内进出，搅动着，激起难以言述的水声。这场酷刑似乎永远也没有尽头。“你的哪个旧情人？告诉我，我技术没他好是吗？”

弗拉基米尔摇着头，哽咽得几乎说不出话来。放了我吧，他在心里乞求，快些结束吧。他把自己放逐在记忆的深渊中，逐渐熬过了最后那几分钟。终于，乔治释放在了他体内。

有好半天功夫，弗拉基米尔依旧躺在办公桌上，动弹不得，目光黯淡。“煤炭……”等他能起来了，这是他说的第一个词。

换做任何一种情形，乔治会觉得这场景荒谬极了。他的确感到荒谬——他想，他早就希冀有这么一次了，可谁能想到弗拉基米尔最终对他投怀送抱，让他予取予求，竟然还是为了他的国家。他到底有多爱俄罗斯？恐怕只有天知道了。“别担心，我会信守承诺，”他若无其事道，假装这场事情没有让他也感到懊丧，“你没什么需要担心的了。”


End file.
